


Letting Go, AshxEiji

by jessikabarnes100



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessikabarnes100/pseuds/jessikabarnes100
Summary: After Ash's death Eiji is finding it hard to let Ash go and finally move on and find happiness again. A letter from Eiji to Ash
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 1





	Letting Go, AshxEiji

Dear Ash

When I was a small boy,  
No older than five,  
I thought to be alive,  
Was to have a beating heart,  
To not be worlds apart,  
The physical state,  
Our body and head,  
Were what set us apart,  
From the living and the dead,  
As I matured into a newer state of mind,  
I finally understood,  
That things are not simply bad or good,  
I came to this realization as I stood,  
At the top of a snowy mountain,  
Lost like the leopard he once told me about,  
That though you don’t have physical parts anymore,  
You are still living through your core,  
For your soul will be forever more,  
And though I wept tears of a lynx at the thought of you fading into nothing,  
I realize that you will remain living,  
For both our souls will end up high in the stars,  
We will climb constellations and fly around Mars,  
And I can promise our lives will go on,  
On the clouds we lie upon,  
Oh, I say,  
Your physical life may not have made it to Japan,  
But our spiritual bond,  
Will carry on,  
I will love you forever, forever, forever,  
And one day we’ll shine through the stars together,  
But you will shine like no other,  
For you are a light no darkness can cover,  
So when I join you, we’ll float like a feather,  
Up into the vast sky, until we can go no further,  
And I will meet you again, in another life,  
For my soul is always with you,  
I still don't know all that you went through,  
But till the day we meet again,  
My line of sight will always be waiting forever for you.  
Sayonara Aslan Jade Callenreese.


End file.
